


une nouvelle ère pour les Black

by sterek1934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: Draco tente de réconcilier sa mère et sa tante.





	une nouvelle ère pour les Black

_**" I can see the pain in your eyes. It's very familiar.** _

_**You've lost something. And now you're frozen in time.** _

_**Can't move forward. Can't go back. "** _

 

La guerre fut des ravages, elle laissa sur son passage orphelins, veuve, veuf, désespoir et traumatisme. Mais on ne peut pas se dire que ce sentiment de haine qui a conduit à cette guerre soit nouveau … Oh non, bien avant que cette guerre arrive elle était présente, cette haine pour les moldus.

Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy n'avaient-elles pas jeté leur propre sœur aux oubliettes pour avoir décidé de vivre avec un moldu ? Andromeda Tonks n'avait-elle pas proclamé haut et fort qu'elle ne connaissait d'aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne aucun membre de la famille Black ?

Draco savait déjà que la réconciliation entre sa mère et sa tante ne serait pas facile mais ils avaient tous trop perdus et tous changer pour ne pas essayer d'apaiser des rancoeurs qui n'ont plus lieu d'être.

Il avait convaincu sa mère d'accepter un rendez-vous avec sa sœur, de se pardonner, d'apprendre à s'aimer de nouveau. Il avait été surprit de la facilité qu'il avait eu à la faire accepter, son entrevue avec sa mère fut le contraire de celle avec sa tante.

Trop de douleur avait été causé pour qu'elle accepte aussi facilement de pardonner à celle qui n'hésita pas à une époque à devenir son bourreau. Elles avaient été proches auparavant, Draco ne pouvait pas en douter, il aurait voulu avoir une personne avec qui partager son temps lui aussi.

« - Cela part d'une bonne intention mais tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, jeune Malfoy. Certaines personnes se portent mieux l'une de l'autre. A-t-elle dit en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

\- J'en sais plus sur ce qui s'est passé que ce que vous pensez. Je crois que certaines personnes qui se sont aimés une fois peuvent trouver le moyen de passer outre les différents et se reconstruire ensemble. Je suis peut-être jeune et je dois sûrement ressembler à un monstre de cruauté comparé à Potter mais je sais reconnaître mes erreurs quand j'en fais et ma mère aussi.

\- Ne te compare pas à Harry et pas à ta mère non plus. J'ose espérer qu'elle ne t'a pas élevé comme elle et moi le furent.

\- Dites- moi ce que je peux faire pour vous convaincre de la revoir. Elle est prête à mettre tous vos différents de côtés et à vous présenter ses excuses pour tous les tord qu'elle vous à causer et elle sait qu'elle vous en a causé beaucoup. Et avant de refuser je tiens à vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas été la seule à souffrir. Ma mère vous a perdu bien avant que vous décidiez de vous marier avec un moldu. Vous les avez fui et vous l'avez rejeté. Je pense qu'elle avait tous les droits de vous rendre la pareille pour la souffrance involontaire certes mais dévastatrice que vous lui avait causée.

\- Tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que les gens pensent mais tout de même assez débile et insolent. Je pourrais accepter de revoir celle qui fut un jour ma sœur si tu honores ta parole.

\- Quelle parole exactement ? J'ai dis beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu as dire que tu voulais savoir quoi faire pour me convaincre, voilà ma condition. Je veux que tu joues les babysitters pour Teddy lorsque Harry et moi sommes dans l'incapacité de le faire.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

Je repartis en direction de chez moi. J'avais accompli une bonne action et au fond de moi j'espèrais qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'effacer toutes mes erreurs, tout mes pêchés. J'avais contribuais à ce qui pourrait être dans un futur proche, le rassemblement d'une famille détruite par les lois que les Black avaient inventés. Sa mère allait enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant, cesser de regarder par la fenêtre, de se perdre dans sa tête, se rappeller ce qu'elle avait perdue. Elle allait enfin pouvoir oublier les sacrifices qu'elle a du faire pour être accepter et aimer par sa famille.

J'avais tout fais pour que cette réconciliation ait lieu mais tel ne fut pas ma surprise en rentrant tout fière chez moi et que ma mère m'annonça quelque chose qu'elle avait tenue bon de me cacher.

« - C'est vraiment super mon petit Dragon mais je reparle à ta tante depuis déjà quelques jours.

\- Donc j'ai fais tout ça pour rien ?! J'ai promis de faire du babysitting pour ton bonheur !

\- Cela te sociabilisera et te fera murir.

\- J'ai pas échappé à la mort par tu sais qui pour ça ! »

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
